You've Gone Too Far
by Ruby Verfasser
Summary: Shadow cares for a beat up Amy. Sonic's gone too far this time. Will Amy forgive the blue hedgehog?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my third story. I get really bored, so I make lots of stories. Here's one that I want to share with you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters. I WANT to but I don't D:**

**Now, on with the story!**

Amy Rose screamed with pain as Sonic the Hedgehog once again hit her. "Why Sonic why?!" she cried. "WHY!? It's because you won't leave me the hell alone!" Sonic yelled at the smaller, pink hedgehog. Sonic lifted her off the ground to face level. "Now, get out of my sight you worthless excuse for a girl!" With that, he threw her back down and walked away. She got up and ran as fast as she could out of his yard. About five minutes later, she fell down. She was bruised, bleeding, and scared. What if Sonic comes back and tries to kill me this time? she thought. Her arms shook with the effort of holding her up, and she fainted.

Shadow the Hedgehog was out in the forest enjoying the beautiful day when he came upon Amy, who was just barely awake. He knelt down beside her and touched her blood soaked fur. "Shadow..." she whispered. "What happened to you Amy?" Shadow asked her, but she didn't have the strength to replied. Whithout hesitation, Shadow lifted her gently off the ground and carried her back to his home.

Now at the black hedgehog's house, Shadow set Amy on his couch and went to get a washcloth to attempt to clean her fur. Amy fully woke up now, and didn't know where she was until Shadow came back in the room. "Amy, what happened?" he once again asked. Amy's eyes filled with tears as she remembered the fierce look in Sonic's eyes. "Sonic, he got mad at me for something and started to hit me. He called me a 'worthless excuse for a girl." She suddenly burst out crying in pain and sadness. Shadow walked over and hugged the young girl. "Faker, you've gone too far this time" he growled under his breath.

Sonic walked along the path to Amy's house, trying to think of something to say to apoligize for his behavior earlier. How could he after what he did? Over **and** over, he pictured the fear in Amy's eyes as he yelled at her with frustration. Sonic knocked on the door, which opened to his touch. Obviously, Amy forgot to close the door again. He searched the house but didn't find Amy. He went back to his own house and followed the trail of blood that Amy left. It got bigger where she fell and got thinner where Shadow carried her. Sonic followed the trail until he hit Shadow's door, it too had blood. He knocked on the door with hesitation. Shadow never really liked him, what would he think if he heard what was done to Amy?

Shadow pulled the door open with the bloody gloves that he had yet to change. His already angry eyes narrowed as he looked at Sonic. "What do YOU want?" Shadow asked. "Have you seen Amy? I want to talk to her." Sonic said. "Yeah, like she wants to talk after what you did to her." Shadow scoffed. "How did you know-" he stopped in midsentence as he looked over Shadow's shoulder at Amy, who was sitting on a black couch with her arms wrapped around her. She was looking at Sonic with fear. "Amy..." he said to himself. He backed up and turned to run. How could he have hurt the innocent hedgehog? She just wanted to be with him, but not anymore. He doubted if Amy would EVERY forgive him.

**Hmm... sad. Hehe, sad's my middle name. Sonic, your so mean.**

**Sonic: Hey! It's not my fault she chased me the whole time I've known her!**

**Me: Sure, blame it on the fangirl Sonic!**

**Anyway, please review this chapter of You've Gone Too Far. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's chapter two of You've Gone Too Far. Does Amy take Sonic back? Find out now!**

As Sonic ran, he brushed away tears of his own. He didn't mean to hurt her, things weren't working for him that morning. Now she hated him, and Shadow hated him even more. Finally, Sonic found himself at the beach, staring at the water. Maybe if he jumped in, he would drown. He would jump in, he decided quickly. Then Amy wouldn't have to be afraid of him anymore. "Goodbye Amy. This is for you." he mumbled as he prepared to jump. Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and spun him around. It was Tails the Fox, Sonic's best friend. "What are you doing Sonic?! You know you can't swim!" he exclaimed. "Exactly. That's why I was going in." Sonic told the fox boy. "But why? You would drown..." Tails said sadly. "Exactly." Sonic said again, "I can't live like this anymore!" "Like what Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic quickly told Tails what he had done and that he couldn't bear living with the guilt he felt. "Maybe if you apoligize to Amy, she'll forgive you?" Tails suggested. "I would if I could, but she's at Shadow's house. And Shadow almost killed me with his accusing glare!" Sonic said.

Shadow had managed to get the blood out of Amy's fur without hurting her. Now Amy was sitting up next to Shadow on the couch. "Why would Sonic flip out on me Shadow?" she asked the coal-colored hedgehog. Shadow thought about it for a minute before saying, "Maybe something else was bothering him, and your excitement pushed him over the edge of sanity." Shadow suggested. "Maybe" Amy said softly. She leaned her head against Shadow's shoulder, feeling an odd sense of contentment. Soon she was asleep, and Shadow smiled a rare smile to him, a true satisfied smile. He too was asleep in a moment, and he rested his head gently on Amy's.

Sonic and Tails walked along the still bloody path to Shadow's house. "Do I have to do this Tails?" Sonic asked. "Yes, if you want to get Amy back." Tails said firmly. Here it goes! Sonic thought as he knocked on the door once again. Amy opened it after a minute, looking well rested. "Hi Sonic..." Amy hesitated, but relaxed when she saw Tails. "Hey Amy..." Sonic said, just as hesitant, "I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what I did, and I couldn't feel worse. I don't expect you to accept my apoligy, but I just wanted to say it..." "I do accept it Sonic, but I don't know if I could trust you with my heart again..." Amy replied. "I understand Amy. I'm glad that you forgive me, and I hope you are happy without me." Sonic gave a relieved smile to her. He was relieved that Amy forgave him, but upset that she didn't trust him anymore.

Amy was just settling back on the couch next to Shadow when he looked over at her. "Why didn't you take him back?" Shadow asked her. She just shrugged and said, "I don't know that I want him back..." Shadow nodded then frowned. "What's wrong Shadow?" she wondered. He shook his head, but still had that distant look in his eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, then leaned forward to kiss very softly. When they pulled away, Amy smiled and said, "You see, THAT'S why I didn't take Sonic back." Sonic, you've gone too far.

**That's it! It's over! Man, I love messing up Sonic's life! Nah, I just prefer Shadow, he's so cute! Hehe, please review my third story, You've Gone Too Far!**


End file.
